Nightmares: The 56th Hunger Games
by gameshungerplayer
Summary: With the 56th Hunger Games approaching Panem, the twelve districts are very worried after hearing rumors of a new arena never seen before. The gamemaker, Archer Bronzeworth, and his crew are plotting deadlier ideas for this years' games. Will the odds be in anyones favor? SYOT CLOSED, but you can still read!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

POV - Archer Bronzeworth

I woke up shuddering in the cold, silent night. I could not believe I had a nightmare. It was a dreadful, terrorizing nightmare that caused me to sweat through the sheets of my bed. First, I changed my sleeping outfit, as it was drenched with sweat. Then, I walked to my kitchen to get a glass of water.

As I poured the water into the glass, I realized how much stress was on me. I was Archer Bronzeworth, the new Gamemaker President Snow hired for the 56th Hunger Games. I believe President Snow hired me as the Head Gamemaker because I was an outside-of-the-box thinker. However, I did not like the pressure of being the Head Gamemaker because my life was in danger. If I did not display a gory Hunger Games in front of Panem, then Snow would kill me just like he murdered the last Head Gamemaker. I was stressed for one main reason: the deadline for the arena was tomorrow and I was unsure of the arena I was going to use. The Gamemakers and I had various choices we thought of in the past couple of months such as a lava island, an underground mining arena, and an icy mountain arena. In my opinion, these ideas were mediocre and tributes would not struggle enough to survive. I knew the Capitol wanted more entertainment with bloodier deaths and more drama.

After gulping the last droplet of water from my glass, I walked back to my bedroom and thought to myself, "If I want to keep my job and life, how can my arena differentiate from the previous arenas?" I kept repeating this question to myself and formulated thoughts until I realized the nightmare I had could be created into an arena.

Yes! That's exactly what I would do.

My horrible nightmare would be the perfect place for tributes to fight. Year after year, tributes would be killed by other tributes, but the Gamemakers never added new mutts to get kills. In previous years, tracker jackers and wolves would be used, but these mutts were not as fascinating as the ones in my nightmare. The mutts in my games would be predators while the tributes would be the prey and try to survive. The best part about my "nightmare" arena is the tributes will struggle with seeing. Instead of using their eyesight, tributes will have to use their other senses to navigate around the arena. After my thoughts, I set a notification to my alarm clock to wake me up at eight o'clock in the morning. Tomorrow would be the day where I would explain my plan of the arena to my fellow Gamemakers, alert President Snow of the surprising arena decision, and talk on the Caesar Flickerman show. Every year Head Gamemakers would give a few details of the appearance of the arena and what surprises it contained. It would be a very fun day.

I pulled myself under the sheets and clapped my hands so the bedroom lights turned off. After a few minutes, I finally drifted back into sleep… and into my nightmare.

 **Author's Note: I decided to not talk a lot about the appearance of the arena so there will be suspense until the games actually start. I also need more SYOTs. I have 16 spots available so please submit by review or PM. The spots left are posted on my profile page description. District 1 Reapings should be out by tomorrow afternoon. Stay tuned!**


	2. District One Reaping

**District 1 Reapings**

Liane Sapphire's POV

"Liane! Come downstairs for breakfast! Today's your big day!"

Indeed, it was a big day for me. Today was the day I would volunteer for the Reaping.

"Coming Mom!" I screamed as I changed into my beautiful blue dress and put on my earrings. I rushed to the kitchen where my mom handed me two slices of toast. As I ate them, my father came through the kitchen door.

"Morning Liane! You ready for the Reapings today? I am so proud of you for volunteering this year. You make our family and district very proud."

I replied back with a gargled, "Thanks father," as I washed down the toast I ate with some Pummelo juice.

As I was putting on my dress shoes in my room, my mother said, "Liane, your father and I will be in the front of the parents section. We will be watching you at the Reapings. Remember, we love you very much and are looking forward to even more wealth you bring to our family when you win this years' games."

"Thanks mom. I love you so much and I will definitely return home with a ton of wealth and a victory."

"I know you will," said my mom as she watched me run out the front door.

As I was on my way to the town square where the Reaping took place, I saw my best friends, Cassandra and Emerald. Cassandra was wearing a black, shiny dress while Emerald was wearing a green glittery dress with emerald high heels.

"Hey Cassie. Hey Em. You ready for the reaping today?"

"I am so ready for the reaping. I'm wearing my most expensive dress today just for the occasion," replied Emerald.

"To be honest, I just want to get the Reaping over with. I'm tired of all the training that I've done at the Hunger Games Academy for the past 8 years. If I don't get picked today, everything I've trained for is worth nothing. The only meaning in my life now would be working for my father's furniture company."

"The Reaping will be over very quickly Cassie. I am volunteering today so you don't have to worry about being reaped."

Cassandra did have a point. After all of the training, the children who were not reaped would not have anything to look forward to. Life in district one was nice, but boring at the same time. There was wealth, the Academy, factories for distribution of rubies, diamonds, and other elements, but there was not enough excitement. Once in awhile, the rich people of one would have parties, but The Hunger Games was the hype here in District One. Since I could remember, my parents told me to volunteer because they said the feeling of playing in the games is thrilling.

As we all got our fingers pricked for the identification test, I saw all the other people I knew in my districts. I was very popular. A few months ago, the mayor hosted a pageant to see who is the most attractive boy and girl in District One. Of course, I won with a blonde haired boy named Jay. In return, I threw a huge party at my house as a celebration for Jay and my honor. That night was so much fun and my parents didn't even care about how messy the house was the next morning. I loved them so much. They let me live my life to the fullest and that is why I'm volunteering to be in the Games this year. I want to be in the games for them.

Luster Wade's POV

Every year in the morning of the Reaping, I practice my archery and knife throwing skills at my practice facility in the backyard of my house. My family is one of the wealthiest families in all of District One. My father is the most successful jeweler in all of Panem and makes globs of money every day. One day, he didn't know what to spend the money on so he hired architectures and technicians from 3 to build a practice facility for me so I could improve on my skills.

I live in a huge house with my sister Shine who is eager to volunteer in the games once she turns 18. My mother, who is also very rich, knows many people from the Capitol. In fact, she is best friends with the escort of District One, Jewels Kilchan. Last night, I had a huge dinner with Jewels, my family, and other capitol members my mother knew. At the dinner, my mother boasts that I am the best trainee District One's HGA's have ever had. This may be true. Actually it is true, however, I don't like to brag about it.

I've trained in the HGA's everyday since I was ten and this year was MY year to volunteer for the Hunger Games. Unfortunately, my father was not as skilled as I was. He always struggled at the HGA's and never qualified to be a career. This caused him to lose his opportunity of volunteering when he was 18. Since I could speak, he has always been pushing me to train harder and volunteer when the time was right. I would not let him down.

Liane Sapphire's POV

We were all standing in our area. It was very cramp and crowded, however, since I was only 5'9, small spaces were never a problem for me. As I see Jewels come on the stage, the whole district erupts with happiness and cheering.

"Hello District One! Are you ready for this years' Hunger Games?"

Everyone replies back with a loud, excited, "YES!" I could feel my heart beating vibrantly as she walked over to the female bowl with paper slips in it. My time to volunteer was now.

"Our first courageous female tribute to represent District One is-a"

"I volunteer!" I shouted. I think I caught Jewels completely off guard.

Scoffing, Jewels replied, "Ha. Ha. Very well then. Come on up. Looks like we have a volunteer yet again this year."

I walk swiftly toward the stage, smiling. I see many of my friends giving me thumbs up and cheering too. Once I reach the stage, I whisper to Jewels my name, "My name is Liane Sapphire."

Jewels booms into the microphone, "Our female tribute to represent District One is Liane Sapphire!"

My parents are grinning with joy while the rest of the district applauds. I could see that many of the parents were relieved that their little girl was not chosen this year.

Luster Wade's POV

"Wow." I thought to myself as I saw the female volunteer smile on stage. My friend Peter stood next to me and asked, "What do you think of Liane? I would totally volunteer to be tributes with her. She is smoking hot."

I laughed at Peter response, and he was right. Liane was very beautiful with her wavy hazel hair, a slender body, blue sparkling eyes, and ruby red lips. She looked like a Capitolite except she was not wearing any of the Capitol attire.

"I am going to be very lucky, aren't I Peter?"

Why would you be lucky?" he asked.

"You do realize I'm volunteering this year."

"Oh yeah. I completely forgot. Just like I'm going to forget you when you die in the bloodbath."

"Shut up Peter." I said jokingly. We had been friends for a very long time. We practically grew up in the HGA together.

"And now for the male tribute." said Jewel. Instead of interrupting Jewel like Liane did, I decided to be patient and wait.

"Our male tribute to represent District One is Mason Silvershire!"

Before the small, shivering 13 year old could even react to his name being reaped, I shouted, "I volunteer!"

Jewel smiled and replied, "Very well. Come on up to the stage Luster! You make your family and our district very proud."

I walked very calmly to the stage and I noticed my friend, Star, in the girl section, wishing me luck. As I stood on the stage, I saw my district smiling, clapping, and hollering.

Jewels yelled, "Your tributes from District One are Liane Sapphire and Luster Wade!"

The only person I didn't see smiling or clapping in the sea of parents was my father. He stood there unhappily. Once I actually won the games, then he would be satisfied with me.

 **Author's Note: District 2 Reaping should be out in the next couple of days. What do you think of the District One Tributes? I still have 9 SYOT spots available. The available spots are listed on my profile page. Please PM me or review if you want to reserve or have a form you want to send.**


	3. District Two Reaping

**District Two Reaping**

Jade Hastings POV:

My life has been very depressing. I have two younger brothers, Jean and Greg, who will never meet my mom. My mother was murdered for speculation of rebelling against the capitol when I was eleven. On the other hand, my dad left my mom when she gave birth to me so I never got the chance to meet him. He was always out of the picture.

I have no other family relatives to support my brothers, so I dropped out of school once my name was entered into the Reaping at age twelve. Since then, life has been terrible. I tried being an apprentice for the local Blacksmith in District Two who took pity on my situation. After a month with no pay from the Blacksmith, I had to resign. I needed money desperately so my brothers could continue on with their life. Instead, I entered my name into the tesserae six times that year, so Jean, Greg, and I would have six times the amount of food and oil than most civilians in District Two.

Although many people in District Two were wealthy, so many families had plenty of money to buy more than six times the food I could get.

After being the apprentice for the Blacksmith, I became a plasterer for the district. However, this job sucked and it did not provide enough money for me.

When I turned fifteen, I decided to become a prostitute. I believed this was the only way for me to actually make good money. Every week, I would make more money than my previous job as a plasterer and a blacksmith combined. I had many different customers throughout District Two including some of the Peacekeepers. I learned many new things as a prostitute such as how to act and please my customers in any way they liked. I was a manipulator now, and could flirt my way into any situation I chose. If I needed extra cash on a particular day, I'd beg my customer for more money and act sexy with him until he'd cough up all the money left in his wallet.

While this was going on, I never had time to participate in the HGAs. I couldn't afford to be in the academy to be honest. My life was all about supporting my brothers in anyway I could.

Chester Lee Bishop's POV:

My family was the wealthiest in District Two. We lived in the Victor's Village where my mom stayed at home and helped around the house. My father and my brother are my role models. Marc, who is my brother, won the 53rd Hunger Games when I was fifteen. That year was a perfect arena setting for Marc because it looked exactly like District Two. There was a beautiful mountain behind the cornucopia and plenty of bricks, stones, cement, and plaster were everywhere too. The surrounding helped Marc win the games since he used his memories and knowledge of his home to navigate in the arena. Marc finally won once he brutally smashed a cement block against the head of the tribute girl from District One. Apparently, they were a couple in the arena, and the Gamemakers and Capitol loved the gruesome finale between the two lovers.

When Marc came home, we were all overjoyed and praised him for the success he brought to our household. He made our family even more proud when he became a Peacemaker in District Eleven for a few years. However, his cockiness and bragging about winning the games extremely annoyed me. He was one of the reasons why I was going to volunteer for the games this year, so I could prove to him that he wasn't the only Bishop who could win the Hunger Games.

My father was a specialist with weapons and taught at the HGAs. My little sister, Miley, is fifteen and wants to volunteer for the games this year too. However, my family and I don't believe she is ready yet and we think she is still too young. However, she doesn't think so.

A night before the Reaping, Marc told me every single detail he learned while playing in the games. That whole night, I completely spaced out. I didn't need Marc and his knowledge. All I needed was my knowledge and myself. Besides, he already has a name for himself and I wanted to create my own.

Jade Hastings POV:

That morning before the Reaping, I decided to volunteer for this years' Games. I was getting tired of having sex with the same men over and over again. I was seventeen this year, while my brothers were both twelve. If I won the games, then I would never have to be a prostitute again and my brothers could actually participate at the HGA. Also, we would live in the Victors' Village and would have loads of money to help us live until we die.

I didn't really have any friends because I never had time to make a friendship with anyone. However, many of the adult men knew I was going to volunteer. Before I left for the reaping, I asked my most reliable customer to take care of my brothers while I was gone. I told the man that I would win it and come back to give some of the money to him as a replenish for all the money he spent on me.

District Two's Reaping took place at the town square. There was plenty of space to stand and see the stage. I was standing in the girl's section as Catrina Feathers, the District Two escort, walked over to the bowl with the boys' names in it.

She spoke into the microphone and said, "Sage Smith."

There was a moment of silence for a minute until a huge, muscular boy raised his hand and yelled, "I volunteer!"

I wondered if he was the brother to the kid named Sage. I soon realized the muscular boy was not Sage's brother once I saw his face.

The eighteen year old was Chester Lee Bishop, brother to the victor Marc Bishop from the 53rd Hunger Games.

"What a coincidence," I thought to myself. Marc was my most reliable customer. He paid me the most money when I had sex with him and he told me stories about how he felt in the games he participated in. That's why I asked him to take care of my brothers while I was gone. I trusted and believed in him.

Chester's volunteering did not change my mind though. I was volunteering no matter who my tribute was.

Chester Lee Bishop's POV:

"Jane Brickson," said Catrina as she scanned for the girl in the crowd. Of course, I knew someone would volunteer for the small, fourteen-year-old girl, and like always, I was right.

"I volunteer!"

The girl who shouted out leapt out of her section and walked calmly to join me on the stage. She looked very familiar. I didn't know her name, and I didn't remember her in my class at the HGAs, but she had to be intelligent if she volunteered.

Catrina asked for our names. I replied with, "Chester Lee Bishop."

And the slender girl said her name faintly, but I couldn't hear what she had said.

Catrina then announced our names triumphantly, "Your tributes from District Two are Chester Lee Bishop and Jade Hastings!"

As I heard many whistles and applause, Jade and I were escorted off the stage to go to our rooms, so we could say our good-byes. Thankfully, I didn't need to say any good-byes since I already said them to my family and friends before the Reaping. As I sat in my room waiting to leave, I could hear talking and sniffles from Jade's room.

I pressed my right ear against the wall to get a better sense of hearing from her room. For a moment, I thought I heard my brother Marc talking with Jade.

 **Author's Note:** **Sorry about the long absence. I have one more week of school left before my spring break starts. I will try to post the next chapter by the upcoming weekend. I have four or five spots left for the SYOT so please PM me or write a review.**


	4. District Three Reaping

**District Three Reaping**

Spark Gates POV:

Losing in the science fair crushed my heart. It crushed my confidence and my self-esteem.

I was never arrogant or rude to people until that day in the sixth grade. From then on, I bragged about every other accomplishment that occurred throughout my life. It was like I was following my father's footsteps. Apparently, my mother, father, and I were descendants of the legendary tech-master, Bill Gates. The Capitol relied on Bill Gates as he rebuilt the technological parts of the Capitol after the Dark Ages.

My father would always boast to his friends about how he was the great-great-great-great grandson of Bill Gates. I never cared about being related to Bill Gates until I lost in the science fair. That is when my whole attitude changed.

I would be the leader when doing experiments with my friends. Nicolas, Tess, and Albert looked up to me all the time. I thought being the leader was strange because I was the youngest out of the four of us. Thankfully, they did not care about my arrogance when I was with them. Sometimes I treated them with extreme hatred if they messed up mechanism in my invention. I hated being upset with them, but I did not want to fail in another situation ever again. No matter what, everything I created had to be perfect.

I'm thankful I have not lost my friends over the years. Nicolas, Tess, and Albert are my only friends in District 3. No one really likes me since they think I am too annoying and defiant. However, I could not own up to the fact that I am agitating and provocative.

I freaked out on the inside once Elle Lightener, the District Three escort, read my name at the Reaping. I was so nervous and knew I was not mentally or physically prepared for the Games. How the heck was I supposed to win?

Rather than crying or showing shock, I smiled and waved to the cameras following me as I went to the stage. I had to give a strong impression if I wanted to somehow outlast my other tributes.

Trillium Hawksong's POV:

I felt bad for Spark. He was only two years older than me and the whole District hated him and his family. However, he sort of deserved the hate. He was always so arrogant and seemed upset whenever I saw him. He was very intelligent, but, he was not as smart as I was.

I lived with my grandparents on the old side of District 3. People call it the 'old side' since none of the houses are technologically developed in the area.

When I was eight, my parents were killed in an inventing factory. This devastated me and during that month, I cried myself to sleep everyday. My grandparents were the only family I had and they were not welcoming.

For some reason, I had the urge to avenge my parents. Before leaving my parent's house, I found my father's computer hidden under his bed. I took it with me and discovered a lot. For example, I opened one of my father's files to see blueprints of inventions the Capitol was going to use. They were finding new ways to improve their society. I also learned how to write code and hack. However, I couldn't hack by myself if I wanted to try and destroy online parts of the Capitol.

When I turned twelve, I met Riley and Intel. They were sixteen-year-old twins at my school. Their parents also had passed away in a factory the year after my parents. Coincidentally, they found their parent's computers and wanted the Capitol to burn. They were more advanced because they had a few more years of experience with hacking. They showed me new material I had never seen on my father's computer before.

One day, I asked them if there was a way to hack into the Gamemaker's Hunger Games plans. They never tried doing this, but were totally up for it. It took us three months to finally hack into the Capitol's online security system, but we eventually hacked into it. We explored some online parts of the Capitol and after another week, we found a blueprint to this year's Hunger Games arena. When I saw the arena, I was not too impressed. It seemed pretty normal to me. If Riley, Intel, or I were reaped this year, we would know what to expect and have a slim advantage than the other tributes.

Even though I knew some of the Capitol's plans for this years' games, I was still shaking during the Reaping. I begged not to be chosen in my mind when Elle approached the bowl full of female names.

"Trillium Hawksong."

All the girls in the thirteen-year-old section split open for me to walk to the stage. I trembled in fear and burst into tears as Peacekeepers "helped" me to walk to the stage.

I must've looked so weak and childish when I stood on that stage with Spark. My grandparents would most likely forget me once I entered the arena. At least I know Riley and Intel will continue to hack into Capitol files in my honor.

Elle said into the microphone, "Your District Three tributes for the 56th Hunger Games are Spark Gates and Trillium Hawksong."

Archer Bronzeworth's POV:

"Sir, someone outside of the Capitol has accessed the blueprints for the arena."

"Who was it?" I asked my assistant Nima.

"We don't know the exact person or people. All we know so far is that the hacker's position was located from District Three."

"Thank you for the information Nima. You may leave."

That was all the information I needed. I was laughing to myself because the hackers from District Three saw the decoy plans for my arena. I hadn't even posted the blueprints on my _Hunger Games Arena_ file yet. I know one thing for sure though. The District Three tributes will pay for the hackers who tried to foil my plans.

 **Author's Note:** **I have two more spots left. I am also officially on Spring Break so I will be updating daily for the next week. Stay tuned for more!**


	5. District Four Reaping

**District Four Reaping**

Ethan Robinson's POV:

I love the ocean. The feeling of the cool, soothing water and the sound of the crashing waves helps me to slow down my life.

My family and I live in the poor section of District Four. Instead of having a house, we live on our boat. My father and mother are fishermen and collect hundreds of different kinds of fish each day to try and support the family. Sometimes, my sister Carolyn, helps my parents with the fishing too. Once I turned twelve, I spent my whole life at the HGA. I realized I needed to train everyday for those next six years because I wanted to volunteer at eighteen to support my family and get them out of the fishing business. If I could win the Hunger Games, my parents could retire and the family could relax in the Victor's Village and not worry about all the troubles in the ocean.

I felt upset I could not help my parents with their job when I trained each day at the HGA. Hopefully, winning would make them proud and they would forgive me. Over the years, I've learned to kill without guilt. I will not be a bloodthirsty Career like in past games; however, I will kill tributes when needed to. Rather than thinking of the other tributes as people, I would think of them as fish. To win the games, I would just need to kill the fish in order to live and survive.

I have many survival skills and know how to use a trident and a machete. When I was younger and fished with my family, my mom and dad taught Carolyn and I to make traps to capture fish. I will be using these skills against my tributes when the time comes. No one is going to stop me in the Hunger Games this year.

Katie 'Pier' Williams' POV:

I don't know why my parents chose the name Katie for me. I hate that name. It has no relation towards District 4. Unfortunately, I could not change my name legally until I was over eighteen. Apparently the Capitol can get confused with name changes, and they do not like when children change their name because it messes up the Reaping. I don't care what the Capitol thinks of me, but when people ask for my name, I say, "My name is Pier. Pier Williams."

I chose the name Pier because I love watching the vast ocean from District Four's pier. I have some kind of connection with the pier, which is why I will choose it as my new, legal name.

I live in a house, rather than the majority who live on a boat in the ocean. I have a mother, father, and a seventeen-year-old sister named Sally.

I do not prepare to volunteer for the Hunger Games at all. I participate at the HGA in case I am reaped. Practicing at the HGA gives me an advantage over the outer Districts who usually never win. To be honest, I don't believe I am a killer like the other boys and girls in my HGA classes. I am very compassionate with the sea animals that swim in the shallow water. Rather than stabbing the animals with a weapon, I usually float around with them. I also treat my friends with respect. However, that can change if someone repeatedly bullies me. I cannot stand people who think they can overpower me with their verbal abuse. This would be the only time where I would behave ruthless.

The Reaping felt normal to me this year. I stood in the sixteen year old girl section and saw Sally in the section ahead of me. I never needed the tesserae so my name was only entered five times. Behind me, I heard many of the twelve year olds sniffling and whimpering in their section because they were not sure what to expect at their first Reaping.

As Oceana Blousé, District Four's escort, arrived on the stage, I started to daydream. I was imagining myself playing on the shore of the ocean until I heard my real name called out loudly.

This when I suddenly paid attention to my surroundings. Many of the girls stepped away from me and I heard some girls say, "Oh no, not Pier," and "She's too sweet and gentle for the games."

It was at this moment I realized I was actually reaped. As I made my way to the stage, Oceana grinned so wide that I saw her sparkly, white teeth. Once I was on the stage, I thought Sally was going to scream, "I volunteer!" However, she didn't. Sally stood motionless and looked dumbfounded. I also thought someone from the Academy might volunteer for me, but after about a minute, Oceana made her way over to the boys' bowl of names.

I knew for sure I was not returning to District 4.

Ethan Robinson's POV:

Pier looked so depressed. She was probably feeling a whole rush of emotions as she stood there on that stage. I was surprised that one of the older girls did not volunteer for her considering she was only sixteen. I guess Pier was one of those unlucky people.

Before Oceana placed her hand into the boys' bowl, I yelled, "I volunteer!"

Oceana responded, "How generous of you for volunteering for your wonderful District."

My family already said their good-byes to me before I left for the Reaping, but I saw Carolyn tearing up. We were both going to miss each other. I promised myself during the Reaping I would return to the whole family with bags upon bags of food and money in order for them to have a better life.

Once I arrived on the stage, I shook Pier's fair-skinned hand, and smiled to my District.

Then, Oceana announced, "Ladies and gentlemen! Your tributes from District Four are Katie Williams and Ethan Robinson."

 **Author's Note:** **The SYOT is finally closed. Thank you all for submitting your tributes. I will be calling Katie by her nickname of 'Pier' in her next appearance. Let me know what you thought of the past stories by writing a review. We are almost halfway through the Reapings. Stay tuned for the District 5 Reaping which should be out by tonight or tomorrow.**


	6. District Five Reaping

**District Five Reaping**

Sereina Vash's POV:

Fire is terrible. It burns down everything you have and love.

I tried protecting my younger sister, Alessia, through the troubles of life when we were growing up. I played around with her, acted her age, and tried to make her happy. When I was fourteen, Alessia was trapped in our burning house. My mom, dad, and I don't know how the fire started. However, I didn't care about that because from that day on, my life would not be the same.

I live in my aunt's house with my mother and father. My dad and his friends started to rebuild our house a year after Alessia died, but the process is moving slowly. I am seventeen and the house is only halfway completed. The reason why the rebuilding is taking so long is because of our family's money issue. While my father works on the house, my aunt and mother have jobs at District Five's dam. I don't go to school because I work on solar panels with some other dropout kids all day. This helps our families have more money to continue living.

People think I'm rude. I speak with a tone and I am always skeptical with new people I meet. I cannot trust someone until they show me how loyal they really are. I guess I don't have a lot of friends in five considering I work at the solar panels everyday. None of the school children know me, so I think I'm unnoticeable by most. When I think about it, my family is the only one who actually knows who I am.

Vivus Voltan's POV:

Nothing really big happens in my life. I have a family, a house, and a job. I have some friends at school, but usually I sleep in my free time. The only cool thing I noticed in my life was my name. Vivus Voltan sounds like a super hero and sometimes, I wished I had the ability to fly. Flying would allow me to get away from the corrupt Panem, and I could live my life freely. Sadly, I knew that would never happen.

Quite honestly, I don't care about anything. I feel emotionless all the time. However, my reasoning changed during this years' Reaping because it occurred on my fifteenth birthday. I didn't want to be reaped for the Hunger Games the same day as my birthday because I knew it would be a horrible birthday present.

"Hello District 5. Who's ready to select a male and female tribute to represent your district for this years' Hunger Games?"

No one replied back to our Capitol-loving escort, Lily Powt.

"Ok, first up are the ladies." Everyone could hear Lily hum her way across to the girl's bowl.

"The female tribute to represent District 5 in the 56th Hunger Games is… Sereina Vash!"

Sereina Vash's POV:

What. What just happened? Of all the children in District 5, how could I be reaped?

All the girls in my section stared at me and created a path so I could walk to the stage. I was in complete shock. I cannot believe my parents would lose two children: one to the games and one to fire. This was unbelievable. As I arrived on stage, Lily told the audience and I, "Hi Sereina. Let's find out which lucky boy will go to the Capitol with you." I tried to force a smile, but I think I expressed a questionable look on my face.

"Now for the boys. The male tribute to participate in the 56th Hunger Games from District 5 will be… Vivus Voltan!"

"Damn," I thought to myself. Vivus worked with me on the solar panels. I didn't really know Vivus because he had the opportunity to be educated, and only worked half days rather than the full day like me. He was only two years younger than me, and he seemed just as shocked as I was after being reaped.

Then, Lily turned to the crowd and announced, "Your tributes from District 5 are Sereina Vash and Vivus Voltan!"

 **Author's Note: I think there was a glitch with this Reaping. I will be trying to fix it. Stay tuned for District Six's Reaping.**


	7. District Six Reaping

**District Six Reaping**

Zepto Dotes' POV:

I don't know what's happening in my life. One moment I'm living under the train station in six and the next moment I'm standing in a twelve year old section for some annual thing called the Reaping.

Morphling is a potent and addicting drug. It makes you lose all your feelings, thoughts, senses, and memories. I definitely don't have a family and I don't know where I came from. Since I could remember, I've been living on the streets in six as a homeless child. I've tried to stay away from the orphanages since I hate being bossed around by older people. There are some other kids like me and I try to stick with them. They kids in my group think they are all in a gang. However, they don't really do any naughty things other than buying the morphling drug from dealers in exchange for a favor. Usually, the favor is to volunteer at this thing called the Reaping. Since I'm so young I don't really pay attention to any of that stuff except when I want the morphling. The dealers always give us kids plenty of morphling for a whole year which is a great bargain.

The "gang" I'm in has to stay secret. Even though I'm officially twelve now I can't walk around the district freely because then Peacekeepers could capture me and send me to the orphanage. Eventually, a Peacekeeper found me, but rather than sending me to the orphanage, he let me stay at his place. None of the other kids in my Disrtict knew where I went and that was totally fine with me. I think he could tell I was on the morphling because I was hallucinating and everything I saw occurred very slowly.

The Peacekeeper started to talk to me once the Morphling wore off. He asked me for my name and age. I told him the truth and said I couldn't remember my name due to the morphling, but I thought I turned twelve recently. Without alerting me, he stuck some needle into my finger which caused me to bleed. The Peacekeeper told me that the needle told him my name was Zepto Dotes and I was twelve years old. He also told me that the Reaping was tomorrow and that I would have to go. I asked him what the Reaping is and what's it for and all he told me was that I could be reaped for an event called the Hunger Games.

I've heard of the Hunger Games through advertisements shown by the train station. I know the Hunger Games were not a good thing.

Cyra Nerezza's POV:

Silence. That is the sound I love hearing.

The people in District Six probably don't even recognize me. I am a person who stays quiet and hates talking. If someone were to walk up to me and say, "Well good morning miss! How's your evening goin'?", I would slit that persons throat. Oh yes, I'm one of those evil people as most would call. I love killing. It's an art to me. There are so many weapons you can use and so many parts of the body you can hurt while the person still suffers with agony. I don't kill quickly. Instead, I kill slowly. I love the sound of my victims as they scream in pain and beg for mercy. Of course, I won't give it to them. I never will give mercy to anyone.

Anyways, let me tell you about my life. Both of my parents were morphling drug addicts and my father was a heavy drinker. Most of the time, my parents wouldn't even know I was their daughter. Ever since I was five, my dad would always walk into the house after working at the auto shop, and beat the crap out of my mom until she would stop moving. He would verbally abuse my mom and I too. Every time he stepped foot into my house, I hid in a cabinet, making sure he wouldn't come after me. When I turned ten, my father brutally beat my mother to the point where her heart stopped. I didn't know how to stop him and save her as I watched through the small cabinet crack. Coincidentally, my father suddenly dropped dead from an apparent heart attack. In an instant, both of my parents were dead and Peacekeepers shipped me off to the Orphange.

After the death of my parents, I started seeing hallucinations of my mom. Instead of seeing her in a beautiful way, I saw her battered and bruised throughout her whole body. At age fourteen, my mom commanded me to kill a person. I had to redeem myself from not being able to help her so every time she commanded me to kill, I did. Somehow, I am eighteen and have killed twenty people in the past four years without getting caught. Murdering was sort've my thing. Killing was my skill. To get out of the Orphange, I took a job at a mechanic workshop and worked for a guy named Caleb. We have talked briefly, but he was the only person who knew about me. It's funny to think he never caught me killing since I've used so many of his tools before on victims. Oh well, the past is the past.

Honestly, I was thinking of volunteering this year because I want to get out of this hellhole in six and I also want to kill other people outside of my district. At eighteen, this was my last chance to leave district six for good.

Many of the girls were scared during the Reaping. Like always, our escort Michelle Cleansmen, chose a name out of the females' bowl. Once she read the name, I was going to volunteer.

"Cyra Nerezza!"

"I volunt-", wait what? I was reaped? I scoffed to myself and thought how ironic my situation was. None of the girls or boys knew who I was and I could tell as their faces looked like question marks. As I reached the stage, I couldn't wait to see the boy tribute from my district.

Zepto Dotes' POV:

So a girl walked on stage and she looked freaky. She was around 5'11, had brown skin, and stared coldly at the group of kids. Then, the adult woman walked to the bowl which I thought must be full of boys names. I wonder if my name was in there?

"The male tribute from District 6 will be… Zepto Dotes."

All the kids looked at the boys section trying to find me. To be honest, I was trying to find myself too. All of a sudden, the Peacekeeper who took me to this Reaping, walked to my section, grabbed my hand, and shouted, "I found the boy!"

The woman on the stage exclaimed, "Ahh, wonderful! Come here Zepto. Don't be afraid."

She seemed reassuring, so I followed the Peacekeeper to the stage and saw all the child who seemed puzzled at me. I guess all these kids didn't know who I was, or maybe they didn't know who the girl was, or maybe I was on the morphling and this was all a dream. I don't know what's happening right now, but I don't care since all the attention is on me.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Your tributes from District Six are Cyra Nerezza and Zepto Dotes!"

"Who the heck are those kids?", asked some boy from the sixteen year old section as the two tributes walked off the stage.

 **Author's Note:** **This was an interesting chapter to write. Both tributes were very different compared to the previous ones. Let me know what you think by writing a review! Stay tuned for the District 7 Reaping!**


	8. District Seven Reaping

**District Seven Reaping**

Selena Oakley's POV:

"Selena Oakley."

I was puzzled when hearing my name. One of the girls next to me whispered, "She called your name."

Her response baffled me even more. I was completely shocked I got reaped considering my name was entered only ten times. Compared to the other girls in seven, I thought I didn't have a high chance at getting reaped.

District Seven has treated me well throughout my life. I have a mother, father, an older brother named Gerry, and a younger sister who's name is Rachel. We all lived happily in our nice, cozy home. During the day, the five of us worked for the District Seven lumber company. When working in the forest for the company, Gerry taught me how to climb trees in order to chop off branches. I am a quick climber, so rather than sawing a whole tree down like the men do, I am one of the very few who climb up and down every tree to chop off all the branches. This is important because some branches can be hazardous if it falls down on a person.

Climbing the trees and cutting branches is actually a nice job. Every time I reached the top of the tree, I could see all of District Seven and possibly the outskirts of District Nine. Many people get bad splinter cuts when working as lumberjacks and some people have lost a few fingers from saw blade accidents.

Even though my family isn't on the wealthy side of seven, we are all still grateful. The first thing my dad taught Gerry, Rachel, and I was to live with dignity and be thankful for what we had. From then on, I didn't complain about my life and I have shown my respect to others.

After the girl next to me alerted that I needed to go to the stage, I walked to it. I realized if I kept my cool then I would have a better chance at surviving. I needed to look fierce because bursting into tears would only result in being a Bloodbath. I finally reached the stage after what seemed like an hour-long walk. As my escort grinned at me, I wondered who my partner would be.

Rhys Blackstone's POV:

Everyone in Panem knows my father. He is the successful, miserably wealthy carpenter that supports the Capitol with construction blueprints, arena outlines, and new designs of Capitol skyscrapers. Unfortunately, I am his son. Many people think being wealthy is a perk of life, but I don't see it in that way. I think wealth can be used to help the poorer districts in Panem who struggle to get a meal each day. Instead, wealth is like greed and my father just wants more and more of it for himself. I live in a huge two story house with him. We let people who need shelter live with us on the first floor in the house. It's like a hotel where people pay us to stay in a part of the house for a night or two and we allow them to live in our "luxury".

I do other things than helping my father with his construction and carpentry business. In my free time, I sprint. I try to run as far and as fast as I can and pretend I'm running in a free place. When I run, I feel like I've escaped District Seven. One day, a girl started running next to me. I didn't know her at all, but running against her was thrilling. Surprisingly, she somehow had better stamina than me so she would always be ahead of me after awhile. The girl, who is now my best friend, is named Lorna. She's quite pretty with brunette hair, green eyes, a hilarious personality, and a perfect smile. I don't know if we both have feelings for each other, but maybe one day I'll figure that out.

I was pretty happy that Lorna wasn't reaped. I hoped I wouldn't be reaped. My name was only entered four times, so I felt pretty confident that I wouldn't be reaped. As Quinn Chaffert, our escort, walked to the boys bowl of names, I closed my eyes.

He said, "Rhys Blackstone."

What! That's impossible! How come the kids with their name entered fifteen times didn't get reaped? I stomped furiously to the stage and I hoped someone would volunteer for me. After Quinn reannounced my name and the other girl, I realized no one would volunteer for me. What enraged me even more was the fact that my father didn't even have the audacity to say good-bye to me for the last time. The only person who showed up for me was Lorna with tears streaming down her face.

 **Author's Note:** **This chapter is shorter than the other ones, but it's still pretty nice. Go ahead and write a review about what you think. The Reapings are almost over! Stay tuned for the District 8 Reaping!**


	9. District Eight Reaping

**District Eight Reapings**

 **Woof's (The Victor of the 17th Hunger Games) POV:**

Another morning of the Reaping. I wake up and go to the restroom in my Victor house to wash my face. I had a terrible dream of last years games. Both of my tributes, a twelve year old and a seventeen year old, we're both brutally slaughtered in the first moments of the Bloodbath. It sickens me that I've been a mentor for so long and have had little success.

Sure, I've brought in a few victors such as Rhodes from the 40th Hunger Games and Wrinkle from the 34th. Unfortunately, I haven't had much luck for more than fifteen years. I feel like every year since Rhodes' victory, I've had tributes that are too young and frightened. It's like a pattern where I get a bunch of twelve year olds and then a sixteen year old in the mix sometimes.

I exit my bathroom and put on the outfit for today's reaping. I'm hoping my tributes this year won't be younglings again. I already know they won't stand a chance.

 _At the Reaping..._

I'm peculiarly nervous as I'm sitting in my chair on the stage awaiting for the beginning of the Reaping. After about twenty minutes, all the children are in their categorized age groups and the annual video about the Hunger Games is displayed. I don't pay attention to the video because I'm scounting the children. I see a lot of thin and malnourished girls and boys. I doubt I'll have much success this year.

The video finally ends and our flamboyant escort, Mystic Gloriam, announces that she'll be walking over to select a female tribute. She places her hand deeply in the female bowl, and pulls out a thin piece of paper.

Shakily, she says, "Thimble June Chibland."

I suddenly hear an upset girl shouting anti-Captiolite phrases from the fourteen year old section. She stomps her way up to the stage and gives everyone the bird. I scoff as I find this hilarious. Once at the stage, she crosses her arms and her face turns violently red. I don't know why but looking at Thimble June reminds me of strong determination.

Awkwardly, Mystic walks over to the male bowl. She plucks a paper from the bowl and reads aloud, "Kole Page."

I hear a loud gasp from the back of the boys section and a thirteen year old emerges. "Oh great." I thought to myself. This boy looked like a train wreck as he made his way to the stage. He was crying hysterically, and he kept choking and sniffling. I'm sure he won't make it to far into the games unfortunately.

Stunned, Mystic tells the two tributes to shake hands, and announces to District 8 that Thimble June Chibland and Kole Page are the tributes chosen to enter the glorious 56th Hunger Games.

 **Author's Note:** **Wow! It has been awhile since I wrote the last chapter to this story. Don't worry, I'm definitely not quitting on this story. These past few weeks have been rough for me as I have been sick and had multiple major exams. I decided to change the perspective of the tributes for a little more entertainment. Do you like this chapter from a Victor's POV? Should I do more? Please let me know through reviews and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	10. District Nine Reaping

**District Nine Reaping**

 **Piper Bellmark's POV:**

You know when people judge you for something you've only did once? Yeah, thats happened to me in my life and it has sort've made an image to people on how I appear. I used to always get into fights. More physical, than verbal. I was surprisingly good as well. I always pinned down my sister, Brin, who was three years older than me and I never took pity on her. The weaker I saw her in my fights, the stronger I saw myself. However, times have changed, and i have matured a lot since then. The only problem is my sister is still frightened of me. Even though she's now nineteen, living with her boyfriend, and is not a reapee anymore, Brin barely talks to me or acknowledges me.

My ruthless relationship with her in my early years backfired and have gave me consequences. Currently, many people of District Nine see me as a reckless mess or a brat because they witnessed the behavior I had against my sister. In my opinion, I am not a brat, but I guess to others I act ill-behaved.

During the months before the reaping, my friends, Emme and Malory, go out to the wilderness part of nine to spend countless of hours collecting herbs, fruits, and flowers in order to make a little side cash for the day. Of course, we don't sell these items to the poor people. We sell these delicacies to the rich of the rich. Most of the time, we try to make deals with the rich boys, but some of those guys are a little awkward to start a conversation with.

Other than my fighting issues, my life is stable and great. Both of my parents are healthy and work on a rich farm and in District Nine's famous brewery. My love life is questionable though. Emme, Malory, and I talk about the boys of District Nine saying how nice it would be to have a boyfriend to always have at your side. I have the most knowledge about boyfriends considering my sister has one, but Emme and Malory disagree with my ideas.

On the reaping day, I met up with Emme and Malory as we were checking into our age sections awaiting our escort.

"So Piper? You gonna talk to Nick after the reaping? I heard he's kinda into you, and we all know you too have been talking and flirting a little too much lately."

I replied back to Malory saying, "Are you kidding? We weren't flirting! We were just talking about how Nick would like to work for my dad at the brewery, and he asked me to ask my dad for a possible internship."

"That's exciting! Tell him that your dad said he wants to have a meeting with Nick at your house, but instead, when Nick arrives at your house, you bring him into your room, and make out with him! Then you'll know if Nick really likes you or not because he'll continue or he'll leave and never talk to you again."

"Emme, your so stupid sometimes. Why would I ever lie to him to get him to kiss me? If I want him to know I like him, then I'll tell him myself."

"Oh really," said Malory. "So since you admit you do like him, tell him right after the reaping. Unless you want Emme and I to confront Nick ourselves?"

"You wouldn't dare do that-."

"Attention everyone of District Nine! I am your escort, Lily Abriles, and I will begin the reaping process now!"

Everyone knew this bubblegum hair looking doll was a new escort because escorts never begin the process before the routinely Hunger Games video. Oh well, I thought, we all make mistakes, but Lily's mistake will cost her her job for next year.

"As usual, the beautiful young ladies shall be chosen first!" Lily made her way to the girls' bowl full of names very lightly. "Piper Bellmark!"

Malory and Emme both looked at me with fear in their eyes. I was a deer in headlights as well, but quickly shrugged it off and tried to look as brave as possible. I smiled intensely at my District once I reached the stage. On the stage, I could see Malory mouth to Emme, "Looks like we're actually going to have to tell Nick now."

 **Jesse Brownstone's POV:**

I guess you could say I'm a rich kid with a lot of knowledge. I'm very different from regular District Nine boys. Rather than working in the fields, I go to my room everyday, and read books for hours upon hours. I love to read about physics, chemistry, politics, warfare, and history. I especially like the history aspect of things because I have always wondered the conditions of living throughout the Dark Ages or in the time period before that. Reading warfare is also quite unique considering I'm more of a wimpy kid that most people would not think to have an interest in war. However, reading helps me to learn more about my interests, but also isolates me from many of the other children.

My parents are wealthy owners of many crops and farms in District Nine. I think we have around one hundred and more employees working for us. I see many of the kids always slugging their way to the fields with droopy eyes and distasteful expressions. I do feel really bad for them, but at the same time, they don't want to see or talk to me. I try talking to people so I can fit in and make friends. The only problem is that I always seem to mess up. For example, one of the boys who works on the crop had a really nice wristband. I asked him where he got it from and said I thought it looked really cool. Afterward, I told the kid I had way cooler clothe items than the wristband, and said he could come by my room to look at them after he finished his work shift. Apparently, this really upset the boy because I acted way too arrogant without even knowing it.

Making friends just never worked out for me. My older sister, Jolene, didn't want anything to do with me since she was so popular at the school and had no time for the family. On the other hand, my younger brother, Timothy, is quite distant in relationship with me because of the major age gap and he's a tomboy. Other than that, I practically have no real friends other than my books and the brand new Capitol computer my father just installed in my room two months ago.

I don't really care about the Reaping since I already know nobody but my parents will miss me. I also know I have a very slim chance of being chosen considering I have never entered for tesserae unlike all the other children in District Nine. When Lily called the girl's name, I was shocked. The reason I reacted in this way was because Piper actually sold some nice things to me before, and she was one of the only people I communicated with. Still, I only talked to her maybe twice in my whole life so I wasn't devastated or anything.

Lily then went to the boys' bowl full of names. "Jesse Brownstone!"

All the boys in the fifteen year old section made a wide circle surrounding me. I stared at them all, watching them as they sneered and grinned because they knew the "stuck-up Brownstone boy" was going to die. All my thoughts and emotions swirled through my head like a whirlpool and suddenly, I felt very nauseous. Two Peacekeepers arrived in my area ready to bring me to the stage, but before they grabbed me, I puked everywhere all over them. The Peacekeepers look at me with disgust while all the boys around me were either dying with laughter or pinching their noses from the horrid smell. At that point, the Peacekeepers practically dragged me by the arms to the stage and threw me up there. I just curled up into a ball on the stage and started to cry hysterically.

Lily looked distraught and Piper faced in the other direction as I cried. I don't even think Lily made us shake hands or even announced our names because the last thing I remember is her saying, "District Nine Everybody."

Well, at least I know one thing for sure. I look like fresh meat compared to the other tributes, and I am now one hundred percent sure I'll be the first one to die in the Bloodbath.

 **Author's Note:** Hi guys! Yes, I know it has been awhile. Currently, it's my last week of school, and I have decided to gain my motivation back for this story. I'll be posting more often nowadays so get ready because the Reapings are almost over! Also, please review because it really helps considering I haven't wrote for awhile. Get ready for next chapter!


	11. District Ten Reaping

**District Ten Reaping**

Bartlet Dunmore's POV:

Bartlet in the Middle. Yeah, thats pretty much my life. I am the middle child between my elder brother Bartholomew and my little sister Mary-Anne. I like to call her Mary rather than call her by her full name.

I try my best to work during crucial times for my family. My father is a butcher while my mom is a barn manager. I work more with my mom rather than my dad. I never liked seeing the various ways to chop and slice the meat of animals. On the other side, I like cleaning and nurturing the animals in the barn under my mother's supervision. This is one reason why I decided to work more with my mother. My free time usually is getting into trouble. Sometimes I steal meat from other butcheries so we don't have to lose any meat from my dad's butchery. I haven't been caught yet, but I feel like my time might be coming.

Mary sometimes gets into bigger trouble than me. She always has to face bullies who constantly annoy her about her clothes and the way she looks. Even though, I am small, I have a brain and tell those bullies to back off my little sister or else I'll chop off their fingers. They usually run away after that, and I would never chop anyone's fingers off.

When the Reaping comes around, I get very worried. Bartholomew is past that stage of his life and he's already happily married with a daughter. Mary, on the other hand, is too young to be reaped so she is fine. I am the only Dunmore in the Reaping currently and I'm always nervous to be picked and forgotten forever.

Cassandra Herrons' POV:

Nothing too extraordinary happens to anyone in District 10. There's the occasional fire that destroys barnyards and other parts of the District and then there's the Hunger Games. District 10 rarely brings home victors because they're so young nowadays. For example, last year, both tributes were thirteen year olds and were slaughtered in the Cornucopia in an instant. I'm just hoping I'm not reaped today or ever for that matter.

Even if I was reaped, I wouldn't be missing out on much. I am the only child in my family with my mother and father. I tend to cattle on a farm during the hottest time of the day while my parents work in the butchery. The food in District 10 sucks too. Every single day I have to eat some sort of meat so the meals become redundant. However, my family is very poor so we can only afford dinner and sometimes lunch too.

My parents have already explained to me how the Reaping works so I am prepared as I enter my section. Joan Aroma is the escort for District 10 and she rushingly walks to the female tribute bowl to select a name.

She reads, "Cassandra Herrons!"

I thought to myself as my mouth was open that maybe someone older than me would volunteer. However, as I made my way to the stage, I was horrified to discover no one would volunteer for me.

I felt sad as I looked upon all of District Ten from the stage. All of the children's eyes focused on me and Joan.

"Now, for the male tribute... Bartlet Dunmore!"

I could see a surprised face from a boy leaving the fourteen year old section. He looked like he was in more shock than I was in.

Joan then announced, "Your tributes from District Ten: Cassandra Herrons and Bartlet Dunmore!" I shook hands with Bartlet and was then rushed into the Justice Building.

 **Author's Note:** **It has been awhile since I have continued with this story. Sports and other summer activities have gotten in the way, but I shall continue. Two more Reaping chapters and then I will begin the Train Ride chapters into three parts. I also want to know if I should make an alliance rule chapter after the District 12 Reaping chapter. Lastly, should sponsors be allowed? Let me know in the reviews if I should make rules and post them in a chapter about better clarification regarding Alliances and Sponsors.**


End file.
